


A Follow Up for How Far I'll Go (For You) and a Little Extra

by AmethystPuppy



Series: How Far I'll Go (For You) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Far I'll Go (For You), M/M, Voltron, etc - Freeform, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystPuppy/pseuds/AmethystPuppy
Summary: I felt like that maybe I didn't finish things in How Far I'll Go (For You), or follow up ideas that I had and mentioned in the actual fanfiction. Also, my editor had a cute idea for what happened next so here's a short drabble on ideas and what happens next. :)





	A Follow Up for How Far I'll Go (For You) and a Little Extra

Sirens blared. Lights flashed. People in long, white coats rushed about in a panic, the air thrumming with shock, surprise and dismay. This was not supposed to have happened. No one could have predicted that they would have—

“Mr Llewellyn!” One cried, rushing over to a tall, bearded man who looked like he was - and actually was - in charge. 

“I’m sure you know what happened. What should we do?” The man frowned, frustration and annoyance written all over his face. 

“This could never have been predicted. The test subjects were allowed to get out for further research in their reactions and actions in the outside world. If they started going out of the bounds of the city, they were to be redirected or brought straight back here. How were we supposed to know they were going to…?!” 

“Go upwards. Into space…” The other scientist finished. 

A woman with long, blond hair and nerdy glasses rushed up. “They’ve breached the atmosphere. We’ll never get them back now.” 

“All I want to know,” The man snapped, “is how. How did they just…” 

“Launch into space…” The other agreed. 

 

•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•º•

 

The spaceship shuddered as it broke through the atmosphere. Juddering up and down, shaking the three passengers violently in their seats. 

Matt gulped back vomit. “Uuuuuurgh! I hate being upside-down. This is just like a really hardcore carnival ride.” Shiro would agree but was too busy holding back his own bile to respond. 

“Toughen up!” Came a cheery voice of the experienced rocket flyer. “In just a few minutes we’ll be able to unplug our safety harnesses and experience floating around.” 

Shiro mentally punched Samuel Holt for having such good resilience to being jolted around in a spaceship upside-down. He bet that Sam hadn’t been any better on his first trip either. 

The rattling and bumping around stopped after a few minutes and Shiro’s stomach finally simmered down into a light, only slightly annoying nausea.

Several more minutes and Samuel Holt told Shiro and his son that they could unclip themselves. Shiro floated right side up with a wash of relief.  
“Shiro! Come over here!” Shiro heard Matt’s voice call him from over the comms. Shiro complied and pushed/floated his way down the hall to where Matt hovered next to a window. Shiro pulled himself over and looked out. 

“Woah…” He breathed. The view was amazing. It was pitch black, with pinpoints of stars, white, glittering dots in the inky black. In the far right corner was Earth. Huge, magnificent. Blue, green, yellow and brown.  
“I wonder if everyone’s found the lion yet.” Matt mused. “It would be so cool if we met up with them in space. I really hope Keith’s can find some non-evil Galra.”

Shiro nodded. Keith deserved to find happiness. Not that he hadn’t already, but to be the only Galra on earth. He deserved to find out about his race. His culture. To find kinsmen, to talk to other Galra.

For about an hour they busied themselves with unpacking supplies and setting up best they could. The trip to Kerberos would take around a month, on full thrust, and their stay on said planet would be around three to four months if they didn’t get held back or stalled. 

Suddenly, Matt squawked over the comms. “Shiro!, Shiro, come over here quickly!” 

Shiro wasted no time. Matt was looking excitedly out of a window that faced the earth, his face set in a huge grin. Shiro came over to see what his boyfriend was looking at. 

Something was quickly approaching the atmosphere. In a few seconds, it would hit the atmosphere and burst through. Both Shiro and Matt waited with bated breaths. 3. . . 2. . . 1 . . . 

With a huge shockwave, the ship ripped through the atmosphere, shooting up and out into space. It was travelling fast, way faster than any of the Garrison’s ships, but Shiro could tell that it was a blue lion. 

“Oh, my God.” Matt breathed. 

“They did it!” Shiro cheered hugging Matt with delight. They had actually done it. Found the blue lion. And they were off into space. 

Shiro couldn’t wait to meet them again, this time in space. He wondered how it would work with all of them out here together, away from anyone who would judge them merely for what they looked like or the way they talked.

He looked at Matt. His boyfriend’s face was bright and he was laughing, his eyes wide and happy and Shiro couldn’t help but join in on his laughter, happy that he seemed to have found a place he could be safe. He looked out at the vast black of the space around him, so many stars, planets and moons just waiting to be found, and he realised that this was what he wanted; Matt by his side and the whole galaxy waiting to be explored. 

“Can’t wait till we arrive at Kerberos,” Shiro told Matt. Matt grinned back at him, eyes wide and bright hope.


End file.
